Kenny Petrovic
Konstantin "Kenny" Petrovic (born 1956) is a Russian-American organized crime leader who has been the Boss of the Petrovic crime syndicate since the 1980s and, more importantly, the kingpin of the Russian Mafia in all of the United States. Since 2008's purge of the Russian Mafia through internal conflict (which saw the downfall of fellow Russian mobsters Mikhail Faustin, Dimitri Rascalov, and Ray Bulgarin) as well as the eradication of the Italian Mafia's power, Petrovic quickly became the most powerful criminal leader in New York City. Biography Konstantin Petrovic was born in 1956 in the Russian SFSR, a part of the Soviet Union (present-day Russia). His father was a World War II Red Army veteran who fought the Germans at the Battle of Stalingrad in 1942, and Petrovic was raised in a poor family. In the 1980s, he decided to leave this life of poverty and head to the United States, and he gained an Israeli passport by claiming that he had a Jewish grandmother. His passport was later revoked when it was discovered that this was a lie, and Petrovic involved himself in criminal activities in Brighton Beach, New York City, in the state of New York. His first jobs were selling cars overseas illegally, and he profitted off of this business. Soon, he formed a gang of Russian immigrants and founded the Petrovic crime family, one of the first major Russian Mafia families in New York City (and in the whole United States). In 1990 he was given his first criminal charge when he was incarcerated for manslaughter, and in 1994 he was arrested for racketeering. During the 1990s and 2000s, his family emerged as one of the most powerful Russian criminal organizations in the whole city. He made connections to other Russian Mafia syndicates, and Petrovic rose to infamy as a dreaded leader. Married and with a son named Lenny, Kenny Petrovic also had several mistresses and girlfriends behind his wife's back. He abused his power to show his feelings for his girlfriends, sending associates to destroy hot dog stands in the city to please one of his Jewish mistresses. Petrovic was also a very violent man, destroying Angels of Death leader Lester Arnold's bike "Sexy Charlie" to show his hatred for them, and ordering his associates to kill many suspected informants in his organization. The Angels of Death angered him by firing one of his favorite strippers named Juliet for assaulting her manager, and also by blowing up one of the laboratories that he used to manufacture methamphetamines to put on the illegal New York drug trade, a complex system of drug transactions. In 2008, Petrovic came near to war with the other families of the Russian Mafia when boss Mikhail Faustin of the Faustin crime family ordered his associate Niko Bellic to steal a television truck from Petrovic's family in The Bronx. Petrovic was further angered when Faustin had Niko blow up his garage to show Petrovic that he meant business, and the killing blow was the assassination of his son Lenny, whom a paranoid Mikhail blamed for ratting out his marijuana deal. Petrovic ordered the deaths of Faustin, Niko, and Faustin's right-hand man Dimitri Faustin, but he offered to absolve Rascalov (Niko was passed off as a hired gun and not a loyal man to Faustin) if he would kill Faustin for him. Niko succeeded in killing Faustin, so Petrovic spared the two of them. Petrovic's organization became the most powerful Russian Mafia organization in the country after the elimination of the Rascalov crime family and Bulgarin crime family later in 2008, and Petrovic became the kingpin of the Russian Mafia in the United States. His family still had enemies, fighting against The Lost MC in a series of gang wars in both New York City and New Jersey. In addition, he fought against rival mobsters in the city, hiring associates to do jobs for him and his family. Category:Petrovic Category:Russians Category:Mobsters Category:Dons Category:1956 births